Born For This
by EBExplorer
Summary: "I guess I was always destined for this life…to be in the stars, with the hope of being a hero to everyone who loved me." This is the Back story to Samantha Wildman, a girl who's past was never looked back on till now.
1. Chapter 1

**Born For This**

(A/N- This story has come together so nicely. This is the back story for Samantha Wildman from Star Trek: Voyager, I really hope you enjoy it :D )

I guess I was always destined for this life…to be in the stars, with the hope of being a hero to everyone who loved me. Being broken hearted, then after leaving my first assignment, finding the man who made it all better and then being thrown into the delta quadrant with a new crew, was not what I hoped would happen on my second assignment in Starfleet. But Voyager became my home and the crew was my family.

I had my first child on Voyager, Naomi…She became a big part of my life. I grew closer to everyone there and thank the people who help me the most….my second family. I never imagined a life like this, but I was destined for the stars from the day I was born and this is my story.

Sam was about 4 when she actually became aware she was alive and in control of her actions. She questioned herself frequently on how this all was possible but her little mind couldn't really answer all the questions. She matured slightly faster than the other kids her age. She didn't play with little toys or dolls; she read books at a 2nd grade level. She was educated in many things at the age of 4, she amazed everyone.

She lived on a big land plot in the little state of Iowa. Her family owned a large farm, a dozen horses and had about 62 acres of left over land. There were 3 known houses on her land. One was for her Aunt and Uncle and the other was from her grandmother, all on her dad's side. The other was a family that Sam never met and her parents didn't talk about.

Sam's father was a ex-Starfleet commander, She knew that he left because her mother hated it and got pregnant with Sam in spite to stop him…she over heard her grandmother talking about it. But he still loved her even if she was the cause of him leaving Starfleet.

Sam was basically the spitting image of her father in a girl form. She had long blonde hair that sat in two braids. She had the deepest brown eyes, Almost as black as night. Samantha was always mysterious and sly, always watching curiously to learn one more thing about anything. Samantha always reminded her father of a lion.

Sam and her dad sat under the stars the night of June 24th, the day Sam celebrated being 5 years old.

"What's that daddy?" Sam asked her head lying on his shoulder, pointing to the brightest star in the sky. The stars were like millions of diamonds thrown into black velvet in Iowa.

"The North star, way back it was used for navigation." He smiled down at her; she was a precious gem in his eye…his whole world.

Sam's eyes darted across the sky as a bright blue light zoomed across the horizon. "What was that one?"

"A Starfleet star ship taking off into warp, the universes protectors." He watched her face light up brighter than any star in the sky.

Sam smiled and added, "Heroes…like you daddy."

"Yes little Lion just like me."


	2. Chapter 2

**Born For This**

"I'll be back later!" Samantha called to her parents, going out the front door. She ran towards the barn about 100 meters from her house. From the time she was 6 till now at the age of 9, her parents taught her a lot about horse riding. They gave her, her own horse too. His name was Lucky, the most trained horse in the barn. His coat was a light blonde and his mane was almost white, he reminded Sam of an angel. The one thing that made him stand out was the four leaf clover painted on his hip. Sam always wondered how it stayed there and her parents told her that Indians painted that on Lucky and her grand mom bought him when he was a just a colt.

Sam walked by all the stalls, petting the horses that came to greet her. At the back of the barn held Lucky. She slipped on his harness and saddle, adjusting everything and hopping on his back with the assistance of a stool. She rode him out of the barn and straight into the woods, heading for her hiding space.

She went about 15 minutes in, cantering and galloping, and practicing her jumping occasionally over the large logs layed over the path. The woods were so calm, you couldn't hear anything but the birds chirping in the trees and the horses hoofs stomping on the ground. Sam's hair flew freely in the wind that blew through the trees. It was so peaceful, so isolated, it was Sam's escape. So far away…she let go of the reins which could have been the worse mistake ever.

Before she could realize or comprehend what was going on, a boy ran out in front of her horse. Lucky spooked and reared up, knocking Sam off him, getting her foot stuck in the stirrups. As she fell to one side, she heard the sickening crack from her leg that was stuck. It slumped out of the stirrup and fell to the ground. The pain erupted from her leg and shot through her entire body till she felt like this was the end. She screamed out but so far in the woods…no one could hear her scream.

The boy lurked in the trees, Sam watched him in between her fading sight. He walked carefully over to her and knelt down next to her. He layed her leg straight out, some of her pain was relieved. She starred up at his face, not human in many ways but she couldn't tell if he was real. He got up and jumped on Lucky and rode away. Sam tried to scream out after him but she had no power left. The boy who was her last hope just rode away from her…Was he even real? Was she imaging him? That's when her consciousness finally gave way and she passed out.

It felt like an eternity of sleep before she woke up in an emergency room bed. She tried to bolt up but her whole body was numb. Then walked in a doctor, who saw Sam's scared expression.

"Oh sweetie, good to see your awake, we had to do a little fixing of your bones, but your all good now." He said smiling at her, "It's a good thing your horse came bolting back to your house and your parents knew something was wrong…we might have never found you."

She tried to smile but she couldn't get the thought out of her mind…Did she really imagine the boy?


	3. Chapter 3

**Born For This**

Samantha always dreamed of Starfleet. After she was about 5 all she would do was research Starfleet and go outside in the fields and act like she was the captain of a star ship. Her dad use to just watch her and smile. His little lion wanted to follow in his foot steps that were ripped up, but patched together by the love of his life...Samantha.

When Samantha got to the age of 11, she had basically followed all the History on Starfleet. From Captain Kirk to Captain Picard, all of their adventures. She couldn't find much on a man called Benjamin Sisko for some reason but everyone said he was working on some alpha quadrant space station during the war. She really didn't understand it much. She had found the classes she would have to take during school and the college she would go to.

Samantha and her parents sat at their dinning room table eating dinner when Sam finally decides to bring up Starfleet and her interest.

"So...Mom, Dad I was thinking about what I want to do when I'm older." Sam said looking down at her china plate, moving the peas around the plate.

"And what's that hunny?" Samantha's Mom asked her smiling at her nicely.

"I want to join Starfleet." Sam said then heard a yes and no be said at the same time. Samantha's mom glared across the table at her father and then turned to her.

"No."

"Why not?"

"I will not have you going off planet and risk being killed at the hand of the enemy."

"Why do you have to drag it back to me dying? Why can't you think of positives, like the fact I'll be protecting the universe and be a hero? "

"No is no Samantha!"

Sam got up so fast her chair flipped backwards. She barreled out of the house and ran across the yard.

"Samantha!" the loud voice of her mother screamed through the yard, Sam didn't even turn around.

She ran faster than she ever had before just to breathe again.

Everything was calm that night. The ground broke beneath her feet. The moon silently dawned to her. The horizon wide before her. She kept running with no path in mind. The tears streamed down her cheeks, fling off when the wind whipped her face.

She screamed out, shaking her head, running full speed no where. When she opened her eyes, the one thing she saw in the distance was a light. As she drew closer it became bigger. Dragging her in with curiosity. The tears still streamed like a waterfall from her eyes as she fixated her self on the light.

Finally in the long field she had ran through, she found a place where the wind whistled through the trees and the light stood. A single boy. The lantern in his hand starring at the girl coming straight for him. She tried to stop herself before she ran into something but a force hit her. She tripped on the stairs to the house in the field. The house she had not even known she was running towards the whole time. The boy starred down at the weeping girl on his steps. Quickly he helped her up on the porch.

She flung herself into the stranger's arms. He stroked her hair calming her down as she trembled in his arms. She looked up and silhouette was different from a human. She was startled at first. She stops trembling and looked up at his face.

He connected his eyes to hers. They stayed like that for a few long moments, before Samantha said, "Uhhh thanks..."

"N-no problem," the boy stammered. He still held her in his semi-strong arms.

She felt the warmth of the body and her cheeks became to warm up. She was blushing like mad.

"I'm Samantha." she smiled loosening her grip and backing away enough to look at this boy silhouetted by the lamp in his hand. The shadows on his face reveled the ridges just above his nose. An earring hung from his right ear. His dark brown hair swayed in front of his face.

"I know...I'm Parlan…I mean Alec." He smiled in the darkness. Sam then recognized the face of the boy in front of her. She backed away, staggering and almost falling off the porch.

"You're real! You're the boy who ran in front of my horse and made me break my leg and rode away on my horse!" she stammered out regaining her balance.

"I straightened your leg so you wouldn't be in pain and I took your horse to get your parents...I didn't know how to explain so I rode the horse to the front door and ran away." Alec said to her neutrally. The silence stuck to them and Sam managed to squeak out a sorry. After years of thinking about the boy that ran off with her horse and left her there. The boy who was her last hope...The boy she thought she had imagined.

"...you saved me." Sam finally stammered out to the boy. He silently nodded in the darkness. Without warning she lunged forward and hugged him. This embrace, she found his arms where inviting and friendly. Something began that moment…when she never wanted to let go.


	4. Chapter 4

**Born For This**

They stayed there in the embrace for some long minutes that felt like a peaceful eternity. Finally Sam let go of his embrace, though she really didn't want to. A blush lightly brushed her face and he smiled at him. He smiled back at her, his eyes glowing in the pitch darkness.

"Want to come inside? It's a bit cold out and my mom made some dessert." Alec said gesturing to the door. Sam smiled and accepted to joining him for dessert. She would have never done this with a person she just met a few minutes earlier...but it felt like she had known this boy for years.

Sam entered the little country house and was amazed by the inside. The trimming all over the front room had designs and symbols Sam couldn't understand. The furniture was made of wicker and wood with bright blue plush seats. They had a large picture window lined with different size blue pillows. The curtains were made of satin and the floors were all hard wood except the kitchen that was made of stone tiles. This place felt more homely then hers. Sam and Alec sat down at the table and Alec's mom came out of the kitchen and smiled brightly at Sam. She wore the same earring and had the same ridges. She then spoke a language to Alec I has never heard before.

He answered her then turned to Sam, who looked amazingly confused. "She asked me if you were the screaming me heard from the field. She doesn't speak English well; my dad had to teach me so I could go to normal school." Alec said answering all the questions that hadn't come out of Sam's mouth except one.

"What are you?" Sam questioned him.

"I'm Bajoran." Alec said Sam just starred at him. Then she remembered reading on Commander Sisko and how his space station was in orbit of Bajor.

"Why are you on earth?" Samantha asked this all was a lot for one night.

"My parents escaped the control of the Cardassians and took a shuttle to earth...your parents let them live here because we had nothing else." Alec said, messing with the table cloth.

"We thank them…" His mother muttered, "They saved us, very nice people."

"My parents never talked about your family…"

"It doesn't surprise me…They gave us this land and part of the farm but they don't help us…they don't socialize with us." Alec said, and then his mother brought out the dessert. "Its like we mean nothing to them." Alec's father entered the room by the end of the sentence.

"Alec, I told you not to talk like that, they saved us so we are forever grateful to them."

"But we are still invisible to the world,"

"Well you guys aren't invisible to me anymore," Sam smiled at Alec and took his hand under the table and squeezed it reassuringly. He smiled at her and she saw the same glow in his eyes as when they stood outside. His dark brown hair, that perfectly matched his eyes, had completely fallen forward and his bangs now covered his whole forehead. He looked almost human; the only thing separating him was the ridges that lined his nose.

They continued to talk, asking questions the whole night, by the time 10 rolled around Sam decided she should go.

Sam and Alec walked out into the night breeze. Sam smiled at him but quickly it turned to a frown at the though of leaving. She felt so safe here, so wanted. He saw her frown and hugged her.

"What's wrong Sammy?" Alec asked, he already called her by a nickname, they had known each other for less than four hours, and she loved it.

"I don't want to go home..." she whispered.

"I thought you loved your parents, you and your dad are outside every night-"

"Exactly, its only my dad, me and my mom have a bad relationship, she always yells at me for nothing, she acts like she never wanted me, basically she didn't. She is the reason I ran out here." Sam said her hands wrapped tightly around Alec. He ran his fingers through her hair, the tingles shooting down her spine, exploding all the way to her fingertips.

"How about I walk you home?" Alec said, receiving a quick smile from Sam.

"I would love that."

Sam walked through the front door three hours after she ran out. Her Mom looked up from her knitting. A scowl fell over her face, she put her yarn down and starred at Sam, hate burning like a forest fire in her eyes.

"Where did you go? You made your father worry sick." Her mom basically growled at her.

"I went out, you probably didn't worry one bit." Sam said walking down the hall to her room.

"You come back here you ungrateful little bitch and tell me where you went!" Her mother yelled standing up. Something that moment snapped inside Sam, all the built up anger from her whole life exploded that moment. Sam stopped in her tracks and spun around. Her eyes dug into her mothers like daggers.

"I'm an ungrateful bitch? Look at your self! You only care about yourself and your feelings," Sam screamed walking up to her mom and getting in her face. "You got pregnant with me to stop dad from continuing in Starfleet, threatened to leave him if he went back, forcing him to stay and live an average life," Sam basically laughed the last sentence at her mother, "and I'm the ungrateful bitch."

Sam rolled her eyes and snarled the rest, "He could have been a hero, a captain and so could I but you don't see the fact I'll be saving the world while you sit on your ass!" She yelled, venom dripping in her words. Her mother's jaw basically dropped five feet to the floor.

Sam growled under her breath and added, "You can't hide anything from me, I've been smarter than you since I was born, and I think maybe I took your brain and your heart! You're left with nothing but being a pure bitch." Sam yelled again, her voice echoing around, seeping through her house. Now her dad came back inside and stopped in the kitchen.

Finally Sam added, " I found the Parlans house, can't hide them from me either...They are more Human than you could ever be." She pointed her finger at her mom and threw her hands at her side.

"Get over yourself mom. I'm joining Starfleet; I don't care what you say anymore.

I'm done with you." Sam stated to her, throwing her hands up in the air, last words sticking in the air, stinging and stabbing her mom. She spun around and went to her room, slamming her door behind her.

Alec stood outside, concealed in the bushes, listening to every word through the open windows. She broke, he finally realized it. After years…Samantha Wildman's sanity broke, but she really meant what she said. They weren't invisible to her anymore. This girl was...perfect. A fighter.


	5. Chapter 5

The next chapter of my life, it flew by fast. I really had no way of stopping the friendship I began to have with Alec from speeding up. He was my right hand man, and my support. We were just kids when we first met, now we were growing up. I was 14 and he was 15. He never felt like a brother to me for the fact that I had the biggest crush on the kid for three years. I was never sure if there were feelings from him though. Maybe he showed signs but I was never sure and was way too nervous to ask. So I left it alone.

We spent almost everyday with each other; there really weren't many kids around our farm. But the kids from school would join us occasionally but mostly it was me and Alec, riding horses, playing those stupid games that were somehow always amusing to us, hover boarding, swimming in the few streams and rivers located in the acres we had and outside of them. We only spent days apart when Momma would make me do chores and clean the horse stalls. Sometimes Alec would help me too. Alec had picked up a somewhat different interest. He began an interest in flying. His father took him to classes and he got a license to drive a small hover cars and crafts.

Grammy Julie, Aunt Anya and Uncle Ben always included Alec, his mother Sheea and his father Kalen in Wildman Family events. Momma didn't like it that much but Daddy welcomed them with wide arms after the night I went off on her. Speaking of that night, we didn't speak for weeks after it; finally she came to me and asked for forgiveness. She had done some terrible things in the past and really didn't want me to die out there. But finally she said she would back me up for anything I wanted. Our relationship got a little better after that. But she never truly accepted the Parlan's. Maybe it was because they were different. Because they weren't humans, but we live in a time where aliens are all around us. That's one thing I would never see eye to eye with my mother.

I was close to the Parlan's as I was my own family. They always accepted me and brought me up like one of their own. Sheea began to speak better English. Alec began to teach me Bajoran and about Bajor from the books his father gave him.

The next chapter of my life began everything big for me and Alec. We learned where we were going in life and we were growing up and becoming teens. Or at least trying and with many trials and challenge came at us but we stayed together. I'm a Wildman; I was born for the challenge.

_**~ Back To The Story(: ~**_

The time had come for Sam's 14th birthday, some what of a big day for her. They day she would show Alec the place that she kept to herself her whole life. She would reveal her escape place, buried deep in the woods that hadn't been touched by anyone but her in hundreds of years.

They galloped through the woods, their laughs trailing behind them. Alec rode on the prettiest Arabian, Primrose. Her coat was bay, her mane black. Sam rode on Lucky, her mustang. They reached the thickest part of the woods, dismounted and tied the horses up. Sam walked up to the vines that Alec had thought were too thick to even walk through. She grabbed one end of the long green vines and pulled it to the side and stepped in followed by Alec.

Alec's eyes lit up brightly as he scanned the intoxicating scenery. All around him was like a dream, beautiful stream with clear blue water, bright white sand in the water and on the banks, animals not even startled by them, drinking the water. At the end of the stream that covered the whole length of the area, in twists and turns, was a little pond. The pond was lined with cattails and ducks swam around in the water. The sun bled through the tree tops over them, making the water sparkle.

"Wow…" was all Alec could mutter as he took it all in. The birds sang back and forth. Alec could understand how this became her escape. He could spend forever here, it was simply perfect.

"Like it? I found it when I was eight it's the only place I feel at peace when things go bad."

"This is amazing…perfect place for me to give you this..." He reached in the pocket and pulled out a letter. He handed it to Sam and she unfolded it.

_Dear Parlan Alec,_

_ We accept your request to transport you and your friend. You and Samantha Wildman will be taken to Bajor on the star ship Annex, there on June 26 and back on July 3__rd__. See you then._

_-Captain John Ari_

Shock floated over Sam's face and she almost dropped the letter on the ground.

"Bajor!" she squealed.

"It was approved by both sets of parents, Happy Birthday Sam." He said as he hugged her.

"Thank you so much." She said her eyes as bright as the sun. She smiled wide and surprised him more than she surprised herself. She got up on her toes and kissed him quickly.


	6. Chapter 6

Stars flew by as Sam rested her arm on the table, reading the history and geological features of Bajor. The hum of Annex's engines was all Sam heard over her breathing. At 19:00 Sam stood by the window, the stars calmed her. She couldn't believe she was on her way to the planet she had only dreamed of. Alec knocked on the door and she let him in.

"We are about 30 minutes from DS9 stopping at a Vulcan colony planet then straight there. Ari said he was getting off shift in about 10 minutes and would be heading down here to meet us. He is interested in us for some reason." Alec smiled and walked back through the door conjoining their rooms.

Sam turned back to the window as they dropped out of warp and stopped in orbit of the Vulcan colony planet. Sam watched as a ship dropped out of warp in front of Annex. The ship was enormous and towering over Annex. It stayed there for a few minutes, Sam watched cautiously. Almost immediately, the red alert lights went up and the ship fired at Annex. Annex shook but the shield took the blow. Sam was flown to the floor near her bed. Annex fired again but it barely affected the other ship.

The ship fired again, this time Sam saw the shot, right into the shields generator. Theses Aliens knew what they were doing and what they were up against…Annex stood no chance. The shields were gone and Annex was in danger. The ship kept shooting at Annex, never a break in the pattern. Sam tried to stand up but was knocked off her feet every time. A blue bolt shot out of the ship and straight at Annex. The ship shook violently, throwing Sam across the room, smashing her head into the bulk head. Sparks exploded from every where in her room, starting a fire in her door way. Panels fell and Sam saw felt blood running down her face. She screamed for help. She heard "Abandon ship" over the comm and officers screaming for everyone to get to the shuttles. Sam's face burned and pain exploded through out her body. She kept screaming for help.

Alec banged on the door that divided their rooms. "SAM!" He screamed.

"Get out of here Alec!" Sam tried to scream but it came out rusty. "Go…" she whispered, her throat burning from the fire. Sam began to lose consciousness. Annex took more shots, the systems failing. They were all leaving. Sam would die with the ship and oddly she began to accept it. Her throat was on fire; she closed her eyes and began to fade.

Then a metal scraping sound came from the door. It flung open and a man ran through the fire with a piece of panel in front of him. He threw it to the side once he reached Sam. He ran over, picked her up and tapped him comm badge.

"Ari to emergency shuttle 2, GET US OUT OF HERE!" The blue lights covered Sam and the man. The man who saved her life.

They transported to the shuttle. She was fading and watched as the tears filled her eyes and the blood caked her face. Annex exploded in a large fiery eruption that made Sam's heart ache. She almost died on there, and brought that man down with her. Her heart began to race and the doctor ran over.

"Alec...did he get out in time? Did he leave?" she yelled at the doctor who looked back at her with deep black eyes.

"Hunny, you need to calm down and lay down." The doctor said to her in a calming voice but it didn't help Sam.

"I can't calm down! Alec had to get out. I can't live without him!" She yelled again, her heart racing faster and her body began to twitch.

"She is going into shock!" The doctor said, running over and grabbing a hypo spray and shooting it into Sam.

_**~Hours Later~**_

When Sam woke up she was still in the medical bed. The sounds of beeping and the antiseptic smell reminded her or the horse accident. She sat up and looked around. There was only her and the man who saved her. She got up and walked over to him.

"Thank you..." Sam said her voice still sore from screaming and the smock inhalation.

"Your welcome, but its all in a days work." He muttered, but her looked down and sighed. "The Cardassians destroyed my baby."

Sam was confused at first but then she understood what he meant and the name finally clicked. "I'm Samantha Wildman."

"I know." He smiled, "Captain John Ari, You're a fighter Ms. Wildman."

"So here is my question, what are the chances of me being under your command after the academy?" She smiled at him. He was a hero to her; she owed him her life basically.

"Request me cadet, Ill accept immediately, you and Alec." That's when she remembered.

"Where is Alec?" Sam stammered.

"He is on shuttle 3, USS Cosmo. He yelled for help for you in the hallway, I was down there getting people to the shuttle bay, I told him I would get you and he ran for the shuttle. I talked to Lt. Tamora and Ensign Bec, who are in charge of that shuttle, they said he was aboard. That boy cares for you Samantha, I see it."

Sam smiled at him and thanked him again. Then he pointed towards the window of the shuttle. She turned around to see Bajor and all its beauty. Then the monstrous DS9 appeared. Finally, Sam felt safe.


End file.
